


stress . emil steilsson

by lily54541



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily54541/pseuds/lily54541
Summary: Emil's been getting piled with work recently, his stress building up. Cuddles will surely make him feel better.*This is from 2016(?) It's old so aaaa it's not that good gomen--





	stress . emil steilsson

Emil sighed in frustration, his hand dragging through his snow white locks as his eyes glared at his paperwork, hoping that his intense frustration would somehow make all his work puff into pixies and fly away. Mathias had given him a hell load of work to do for the last few weeks, his workload far surpassing that of the other Nordics. His chair creaked as he restlessly shifted, uncomfortable due to how long he had been sitting in the same chair. His writing hand was paler than usual from clutching his pen ever so tightly, and it seemed he could snap it at any given time. He looked up, out his office window, watching the stars twinkle freely as he let out another dejected sigh. He mumbled quietly, thinking about what to do.

  
After a few minutes of uneventful thinking, he decided to go with a less productive choice to take a break. He leaned back in his chair and yelled, "(Name), can you get me some coffee, please? And some black licorice?"

 

His voice bounced through the open doorway, echoing down the stairs to your ears. You shouted a positive response back, before starting to grab stuff. He could hear your shuffling downstairs as you began on his requests. He leaned back in his chair, his hands slowly dragging down his face. He mumbled angrily under his breath, saying things like, "Stupid Dane.. gave me all the damn work. Lukas and Tino have less work than I do," or, "I'm the youngest, why do I have to do the most?!" and "It's a good thing I was born with white hair.. or else I'd probably have the worst colored hair out of all of us..."

 

After assembling all of his snacks for the night, you went upstairs, peeking in and listening to his mumbling session. You were holding a warm mug of dark coffee and two large packs of black licorice. You quietly observed Emil's hunched over form, which was giving off an upset aura. You knocked quietly on the doorframe before carrying in his sweets and drink.

 

"Good evening Emil," you greeted him, smiling at him calmly.

 

He let out another sigh, turning around to look at you. "Gott kvöld (name)."

 

You settled the drink and candy on the desk, standing behind your beloved and hugging him behind. You felt him tense up before relaxing at your gentle touch. You nuzzled into him, your face nudging his soft locks as they tickled your cheeks. You felt his heartbeat, slow and steady, along with his breathing. His hands came to wrap around yours. He rubbed small circles on your hand as he leaned back into you. His eyes were shut as he felt his stress melting away in your touch. You kissed his nose, before kissing his forehead and cheek.

 

He hummed quietly, enjoying your touch before sitting up straight again, releasing your hands. "Thank you elskan."

 

You smiled at him, kissing his cheek and pulling a chair over, sitting beside him. You leaned on him, nuzzling into his arm. He pat your head before quickly starting on his work again. The sound of pens scratching against lifting paper and Emil's breathing lulled you to sleep, and you soon were leaning on Emil's arm, fast asleep.


End file.
